villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jennifer Check
Jennifer Check is the titular main antagonist of the horror film Jennifer's Body. She is a succubus who was a high school flag girl. She was portrayed by Razzie-nominated actress Megan Fox. Biography She was from a small town in the United States called Devil's Kettle. She was best friends with a girl named Anita "Needy" Lesnicki "since the sandbox." As they grew up together, Jennifer had become the popular girl, where Needy became the quieter one whom Jennifer kept around. One night when they were teenagers, they went out to this bar where an indie-rock group called Low Shoulder was performing. The lead singer, Nikolai Wolf , was interested in Jennifer, only because he suspected that she was a virgin. The group were actually Satan worshippers who were looking for a virgin to sacrifice to Satan so they could cut a record deal. The bar caught on fire, completely annihilating it and killing a few bar patrons. The band took a shocked Jennifer into their van. Jennifer, while in the van, saw occult books and various other satanic items which made her nervous. Once they arrived at their destination, Jennifer unsuccessfully tried to escape. They forced her onto the ground and tied her up. They then recited a chant before brutally stabbing Jennifer. But, unbeknownst to the band, Jennifer was not a virgin. Rather than dying, she was possessed by a demon. It gave her superhuman strength and speed, as well as levitation and immortality. The catch was that she would have to forever feast on young male human (or teenage boy's) flesh to maintain her eternal youth or else she'd be vulnerable to decay and death. Walking on the highway, she came across Amet, an Indian exchange student from her school who survived the fire. Jennifer asked him whether his host family or anyone knows he's alive and when Amet shakes his head as a answer to "no" to her question, Jennifer tells him she'll take him somewhere where they'll both be safe, grabbing him by the hand and taking him to the woods where she seduced and ate him. After the murder, she had found her way to her friend Needy's house. She immediately went into the fridge in the kitchen and tried to eat chicken. But being unable to digest human food, she vomited that out along with "black ferromagnetic fluid" which seemed almost alive for a short time. Jennifer then left Needy's home. She went out and slaughtered at least 2 more teenage boys (Jonas Jodelle and Colin Grey) before telling Needy what had happened to her and the grisly murders she committed. Jennifer then went after Needy's boyfriend Chip. She lied to him saying that Needy cheated on her with one of her male friends. He almost believed her. After Jennifer's feminine wiles were lost on Chip, because of his love for Needy, Jennifer attacked the boy. She began feeding on his neck just as Needy arrived and fought Jennifer. After a verbal exchange, Jennifer tried to kill Needy but Chip stabbed Jennifer with a pool skimmer, wounding her. Jennifer escaped and headed back home. Needy went to Jennifer's home and broke into her room, screaming, "You killed my boyfriend!", and a fight to the death ensued. Needy injured her by carving an "X" onto her stomach but it had little effect. Jennifer then bit her on the shoulder. Needy ripped off her BFF necklace, which shocked Jennifer, giving Needy the opening she needed to stab her in the heart with a box cutter, killing Jennifer forever. Legacy After Jennifer's death, her mother caught Needy holding the box cutter after stabbing Jennifer. She was sent to an asylum for the criminally insane. It was in prison that she discovered that the bite that Jennifer gave her, awarded her with much of the same powers as Jennifer. She used said powers to escape from the institution. She tracked down the band, Low Shoulder, who was responsible for both Jennifer and Needy's demonic possessions as well as the deaths that it had caused. She avenged herself, Jennifer and her victims by killing them with, ironically, the same weapon they used to sacrifice Jennifer. As Needy left, their fans wanted to see Low Shoulder, but screamed in horror when they saw them dead. What happened to Needy remains a mystery. Powers and Abilities As human, Jennifer has exceptional beauty and capable in seducing boys. But after her sacrifice for Satan ended up went wrong, she gained demonic powers due to being possessed by Succubus. The following powers and abilities that she has includes: *'Seduction': Jennifer shows remarkable skills in the seduction of boys. This abilities still retained even after become host of Succubus, which later become one of her weapon in looking for more prey. *'Demon Physiology': Because of the failed sacrifice to Satan, Jennifer was possessed by a demon who gained supernatural powers upon possession but still maintains her humanoid body. **'Superhuman Strength': Jennifer was strong enough to kill teenage boys who are bigger than her. **'Superhuman Speed': When Needy got in her car, Jennifer jumped on her windshield in front of her after she murdered Colin. **'Levitation': Jennifer can lift and hover her body off into the air. **'Immortality': Jennifer was granted immortality as seen when Chip impaled her through the stomach with a pool skimmer, but she survived. **'Levitation': Jennifer can lift and hover her body off into the air. **'Eternal Youth': Upon being possessed, Jennifer was given eternal youth so that she would remain beautiful. **'Regeneration': Jennifer can regenerate from any injury, she recovered from being impaled through the stomach, having her tongue burned and having her arm cut with a needle. **'Pain Immunity': Jennifer shows no signs of feeling any physical pain, it could be associated with her regeneration ability. **'Consumption': The price of being possessed, Jennifer needs to consume human flesh to maintain her beauty. **'Conversion': Needy stated if anyone gets bitten by a demon and live, they obtain some of their occult powers. Needy was the first and only example of this. Weakness *'Lack of Flesh and Hunger': If Jennifer does not consume any human flesh, she not only loses her beauty but also becomes weak, leaving her vulnerable to decay and death. *'Heart': Despite being immortal, Jennifer's weakness in her immortality is shown when Needy stabbed her in the heart. Gallery Jennifer's teeth.jpg 1347658492jennifers-body-megan-fox-2-700x600.jpeg|Jennifer in school Megan-in-Jennifer-s-Body-megan-fox-11036184-853-480.jpg|link=Jennifer Check Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Supernatural Category:Misandrists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic villain Category:In love villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Faux Affably Evil